Into The Darkness
by WalkedThroughNightmares
Summary: When Jack Frost woke up, he remembered nothing. He teamed up with the Guardians to defeat Pitch. When his sister, Serenity, woke up, she remembered everything. But she didn't team up with the Guardians. Serenity chose a different path. She chose the path that she knew for sure would fail, unless they had her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I just downloaded Microsoft Office (because they made it free for students) and found the original version of this chapter had a lot of spelling errors I somehow didn't catch, and they made me feel stupid, so I updated it. Hopefully, this is the error free version. I would just like to clarify one thing: I can spell, I just tend to type fast and make mistakes. Sorry about that.**

Chapter One: New Beginnings for a Lost Soul

Darkness. There was no way for her to see anything. Even though she couldn't see where she was going, she somehow knew she should keep walking straight. Eventually, after what seemed like forever of walking, she saw a light, flickering a bit from far away. At this point, she didn't care how far she had to walk, all she knew was that she wanted some light. Once she got closer to the light, she sped up a little, eager to be able to see normally again. Closer and closer she got to the light, and noticed it wasn't just one. There were multiple of what she assumed were lanterns hanging from the walls. She didn't see how far they continued on, but kept walking in hopes of finding someone who could give her an idea of where she was.

Light. She found the light. Slowing down to her original pace, she looked at the walls and the lanterns, taking in as much as possible in. She looked ahead and noticed that the path she was on ended, and split into two different directions she could turn. Once she got to the turns, she looked in the direction both paths led to help her decide which one to take. They looked the same. Since they looked the same, she figured she'd end up in a similar place either way, and turned left. Now she was left to continue on walking. What she saw after a while of walking surprised her, causing her to stop walking completely.

Red. Blood? She stared at the substance on the faded gold walls. She felt a pang of fear, wondering if it was really blood and where it came from. She spun back around and started back in the opposite direction, this time to turn to the right. That didn't have much better results. The other hall was nothing compared to this one. The floors looked sticky and there was barely a sight of the wooden floor under all the red. Suddenly feeling brave, she continued walking. As she kept walking, the hall looked steadily cleaner, but the lights seemed to be getting dimmer and dimmer. That hall came to a stop eventually, but there was no turn. Instead, there was a door. What caught her attention was the small box that looked like something you would put a tiny gift in. Her curiosity taking over, she picked the box up. She pulled the top off. All that was inside was a folded slip of paper, smaller than an index card and a key. She took the paper and key out and dropped the box on the floor. The key, she decided, would stay in her pocket until she read the paper, which wasn't very long. The paper contained one word.

 _Boo._

She looked at the paper, flipping it over, but only met with blank white. Wondering what this could mean, she pulled the key out of her pocket. The dark golden colour matched the colour of the little designs on the lighter golden walls. She looked at the key, finally connecting it belonged to the door in front of her. Even though she knew whatever was behind the door might be dangerous, she went closer to the door anyway. Before putting the key in the lock, she gently tried to turn the knob to make sure it was locked. Which it was. Then, she put the key into the lock.

She never got to see what was behind the door. Obviously she had been dreaming, but why was she now laying on the ground in the middle of the woods. She tried to sit up, but immediately fell back down, extremely dizzy. Then she heard a voice.

 _Your name is Serenity. Someone will eventually come along to guide you. Follow them. It is what's right for you._

Confused, Serenity tried to sit up again, this time succeeding.

"What?" She asked, expecting an explanation but gaining none.

"Well isn't that just wonderful." She mumbled to herself after finding she'd get no response.

Slowly, Serenity stood up, holding a tree for support at first, not really trusting her balance. After it was clear she wouldn't tumble over, she walked slowly out of the forest, looking at the moon.

Outside of the forest, the world was covered in white, and there were tombstones everywhere.

 _This is a graveyard._ She thought.

Serenity walked through the graveyard, reading the names and dates on the stones, wondering about each persons past and thinking of how they could've got there. Knowing eventually she would end up outside of the graveyard, she continued walking and reading the names and dates. Nothing stopped her until she came to an awfully familiar name.

 _Serenity Faith Overland_

 _December 15, 1719 - December 16, 1732_

Then she remembered. Her brother Jackson Overland. He took Serenity ice skating, but only one of them ever made it back home. He saved her but she couldn't return the favour to her brother. Serenity sat in front of her stone, wondering why she was buried, but sitting in front of her name and date at the same time. She didn't even know how long she was asleep.

Asleep.

 _Serenity needed time to be alone, away from her parents. Today marked three years since her brother died, taking her skating after her birthday. She walked on to the frozen lake where her brother died, sitting on the ice, thinking of all the good things they did together that she could never experience again. Tears dripped down her face and onto the ice. She got up from the ice, and walked into the woods where a lot of the time with her brother was spent. The trees above her kept snow from falling onto floor under the trees, giving her a dry place to sit. Somehow, she dozed off, laying on the ground outside asleep._

 _But when she woke up things were never the same again._

Serenity jumped up as fast as she could and ran out of the graveyard. She didn't want the bad memories back. She didn't want to feel guilt for her brother's death anymore. She ran and didn't stop until she was so far past the graveyard she couldn't see it. Outside of the graveyard was an empty road. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, and looked behind her. There, a dark figure stood, leaning against a tree.

"Hello, Serenity."

 **I would appreciate it if you would leave a review, telling me what you thought, any recommendations, suggestions, etc. It took me a while to write this and it's not even that long, but I'd like to know how I did. Thanks.**

 **-Sixx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry** **this is late, I've been studying. Thanks for the follows/favorites/reviews! Let me know how this chapter was, and if you want, make predictions for the next chapters. Thanks.**

 **-Sixx**

 **Chapter 2: A Chosen Path**

Serenity stood up straighter, determined to not let whoever this was standing in the row of trees know that she was afraid.

 _If only that were possible._

"Who are you, what do you want, and how do you know my name?" She asked, trying to sound confident in herself, but instead sounding shaky and more like a five-year-old than an immortal thirteen-year-old.

"I am Pitch Black." The figure said simply, moving closer, away from the tree he was standing by.

She rolled her eyes, "Two things wrong with your statement there, buddy. First of all, that's either not your real name, which I was trying to get, or your parents really hated you. Second, telling me your name does really give me much of an idea of who you actually are. It just puts a name to a face."

Pitch moved closer to Serenity, now where she could actually make out his facial features. "Pitch wasn't always my name. You'll figure that out eventually. It will be explained in time, unless you figure it out first. I was told to meet you here, to give you an option."

He stopped talking, both waiting for a response out of her and to leave her in suspense.

"Well? Tell me about these 'two choices' you were sent from wherever to tell me about." Serenity said, understanding he wouldn't continue until she said something. She sat down on the ground, putting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands.

"They're simple, really. You can join two sides. Either you can join the good side, where your brother chose to be, or you can join me, where you belong." He said, reluctant to mention her brother, in case that instantly decided for her.

"Alright. Hm. My brother, or a complete stranger, who could, for all I know, be some sort of child abductor." She said, looking at how completely dark everything was. "Ok, I'll pick one, sure, but first, Mr. Pitch Black, I'd like a drawn up chart of positive and negative effects of joining either side. I expect it on my desk tomorrow at 8am sharp." She joked, smirking at this stranger.

He looked at her, "The Man in the Moon intended for you to join me when he created you."

Fluidly, Serenity stood up again, "Two things, once again. I was 'created' by my mother and father, not someone in the _moon._ Second, what makes you think I should join you?"

"Oh, Serenity, you're making this far harder than it has to be," he started, "The Man in the Moon didn't create you technically, he just brought you back as a spirit."

They stood, staring at each other for a moment, until Serenity broke the silence.

"Never explained why I should work with you or for you or whatever."

"I am the boogeyman. The Nightmare King. Fear. I control fear. You, Serenity, have been given power over something that fear goes perfectly with. Darkness. You control the darkness. Your job is to keep it in equal balance with the light. I controlled darkness before you. The Man in the Moon gave that job to you. Now, to accomplish what I tried before, I need the darkness to work with me, something I can't do without you." He said, walking so that he was only a few feet from her.

"Not that I've made my decision, but if I'm keeping in check with _light,_ then why am I not joining the Guardians, since they apparently are 'good'?" She asked.

"I don't think you're getting it. The Guardians basically _are_ light. Light and dark don't mix."

"What, exactly, was it you tried to accomplish?" She asked.

"I tried to defeat the Guardians. But I realized something. The light and dark have to balance, good and bad have to balance, therefore, I think it was meant for the Guardians and I to balance. But they think fear is always bad. I'm working to get the Guardians to make it balance, but they won't do that through a conversation." He explained.

Serenity laughed, "Without fear, kids would run into the road and get killed, or burn themselves with a candle, or something worse. Yea, it should definitely balance out. I'm going to ask now, my brother died. How is he here, with these Guardian people?" She asked.

 _I thought she knew what happened to her brother._

"He's Jack Frost. The same thing that happened to you happened to him, except he was landed controlling winter." Pitch explained.

Serenity let out a little laugh, "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I will join the Dark Side or whatever it is you want me to do." She said.

North, having received news from the yetis, called a meeting with the Guardians. As usual, everyone had already arrived, except Jack of course, who was almost always late to the unscheduled meetings.

While they waited, the elves hurried around, doing nothing specific, some carrying little trays of Christmas cookies, even though it was January 8th. Bunny and North argued over whether Christmas or Easter was more important, while Tooth buzzed around, commanding her fairies, leaving Sandy to sleep.

Jack arrived, bringing in a small gust of cool air with him. The other Guardians payed him no mind, until Sandy brought his arrival to their attention, causing North to instantly stop talking directly to Bunny and address the group as a whole.

"Man in Moon left yetis a message. Jack, you know Serenity?" He said.

"My sister, what about her?" Jack said, paying more attention when Serenity was brought up.

"Man in Moon has made her a spirit. She controls darkness." North said.

"So is she a new Guardian?" Tooth said, getting excited about the idea of another female Guardian.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, North?" Bunny said, moving closer.

"I mean," North said, dropping his voice, "She joined Pitch."


End file.
